Enséñame a querer
by mariaenganxa
Summary: AU. Kori Anders, 15 años, estudiante. Richard "Dick" Grayson, 28 años, su profesor. Entre drama y drama, nace una amistad profesor y alumno, pero ¿Qué problemas les traeran si el se enamora de una menor?. First Fic! :D RobStar Forever!
1. Busco cariño

Hey! Que al final me he decidido por escribir un fic, espero que os guste (y que consiga algún review xP).

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Enseñame a querer**

**Cap.1: Busco cariño.**

Tengo 16 años, ha esta edad tendria que tener montones de amigos, unos padres que me quisieran y una vida como la de qualquier otra adolescente. Pero no, no es mi situación, no tengo amigos, todos me odian en mi instituto, mi padre se marchó de casa cuando tenía 2 años, y mi madre... me odia por eso. Estoy viva gracias a que la hermana de mi madre si se preocupaba por mi y me dejaba vivir en su casa cuando mi madre se pasaba largas semanas sin aparecer por casa, buscando algun hombre con dinero que puediera mantenerla.

Las cosas ivan bien hasta que mi tia murió hace un año en un accidente de tráfico. Ahora vivo sola en mi casa.

Mi nombre es Kori Anders, y estoy completamente sola.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Lunes. Ha comenzado otra maldita semana de escuela, en la que seguramente mis "compañeros" de clase volveran a meterse conmigo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor de biología entró. Richard Grayson (aunque el preferia que lo llamaramos Dick), comenzó a dar clases de matemáticas y biología hace dos semanas después de que el antiguo profesor se jubilara. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos azul turquesa, era muy atractivo. Solía ser bastante serio a la hora de enseñar, pero era muy buena persona con los alumnos. Han sido solo dos semanas, pero es el mejor profesor que he tenido, él fué el único que quiso ayudarme.

_-Flash Back-_

Era la hora del recreo, pero Kori permancio en clase, sola, como siempre. En ese momento paso el profesor Dick por delante de la puerta de la clase, al verla sola entro a hablar con ella.

- Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No deverias estar en el recreo con tus amigos?.

-Yo no tengo amigos.- Dijo Kori seriamente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Dick se quedo mirandola un rato y después se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo: tenia un libro pequeño con varias hojas arrancadas, y algunas de ellas despedazadas. Kori lo estaba arreglando con cinta adhesiva. Dick cogió la silla que estaba delante de la mesa de Kori y se sentó para poder hablar mejor con ella.

- ¿Cómo se te ha roto?.- Pregunto Dick.

- Me lo han roto, como hacen con muchas otras cosas mias, se sienten bien por hacerle la vida imposible a otros.- Le contó Kori, aunque ella sabía que no le iva a importar, como los demas profesores.

- Dime quienes són, haré lo que sea para que les den el castigo que se merecen .- Él dijo. Hoy empezaba como profesor de secundaria y le tenia que tocar justamente una clase de matones, con lo que el odiaba a la gente que se metia con los más débiles.

Kori se quedó mirandolo, ¿De verdad la iva a ayudar?.

- No importa que me ayudes, de verdad, estoy bien así.- Kori deseaba que desaparecieran esos matones, pero no queria molestarlo.- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí.

- Oh, disculpa, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, y al parecer voy a ser tu profesor de biología y matemáticas.- Dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pues yo soy Kory Anders, y sere tu alumna, encantada.- Kori le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Dick miró aquella tierna sonrisa que le había mostrado por primera vez desde que estubo hablado con ella, era realmente preciosa ¿Cómo puede ser que haya gente que quiera hacerle daño?. Quería seguir un rato más con ella así que se le ocurrio algo:

- ¿Te ayudo?.

- ¿Qué?.

- Que si quieres que te ayude a arreglar el libro, seguramente no lo puedas teminar tú sola antes de que termine el descanso.

- V-vale.- Dijo Kori con un poco de vergüenza

- Veo que te gusta leer ¿No?.

- Sí, bastante. Me distrae y me hace pasar un buen rato.

- A mi también, ¿Sabes? Al final nos acabaremos haciendo amigos.- Dijo el con una pequeña risita.

Esas palabras dieron un brillo especial al rostro de Kori, no podia dejar de sonreir, después de mucho tiempo sintio que tenia alguin al lado aun habiendolo conocido hace diez minutos.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, asi que fuí a la cafetería a comprarme un bocadillo, hoy no tenía mucha hambre. Cuando pagué me puse a buscar una mesa donde sentarme, pero derrepente caí al suelo: alguien me había puesto la pierna delante aposta. Me dolía el codo, de alguna manera me había hecho un corte al caer al suelo y ahora sangraba. Pero nadie se preocupó por mi, solo escuchaba risas y junto a ellas la voz del causante de mi caida.

- Podrias mirar de vez en cuando por donde vas ¿No?.- Dijo el canalla con un tono malicioso.

Me quede sentada en el suelo, aguantandome la herida. El chico camino hasta ponerse enfrente mia y piso el bocadillo que había caido al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Ni siquiera tienes fuerza para ponerte en pie?.- Siguió diciendo.

- Dejame en paz, porfavor.- Susurré.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Habla más fuerte, no se te escucha!.

- ¡Andy Jonhson! ¡Esta es la segunda vez que te habiso hoy!, ya te puedes ir llendo al despacho del director y espero que no salgas de hay con un castigo que dure por lo menos 1 més.

- ¿¡Un més!? Se te va la cabeza Dick.- Respondió Andy.

- Pues ahora es seguro que te toque un més, por contestarle a un profesor. Por cierto, para tí es Sr. Grayson.

Me gire para ver a Dick en la puerta de la cafetería. Le estaba realmente agradecida por todo lo que hacía por mi. Entonces él me miró.

- Anders, ven conmigo, te acompañaré a la enfermería.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Cuando terminaron de curarme la herida, salí de la enfermería. Dick me siguió, había estado todo el rato conmigo.

- Kori ven conmigo.- No se porqué Dick me llamaba por mi nombre solo cuando estabamos solos.

- ¿A dónde?.

- A comer, hoy he hecho comida de sobra y como tu no has comido te daré la mitad.

- Eh... no hace falta, tampoco tenia mucha hambre...- La verdad es que me daba algo de verguenza que me tuviera que dar de comer él.

- No digas eso, no has comido en todo el día, así que ven.- Me dijo pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros y llevandome a la sala de profesores, estaba claro que no me iva a ir sin comer.

Llegamos a la sala de profesores donde no habia nadie y nos sentamos en dos sillas, entonces Dick abrió una fiambrera con varios sandwiches de forma triangular.

- Toma, come lo que quieras, espero que te gusten.

Cogí uno y lentamente mordí un trozo pequeño mientras que él ya casi iva por la mitad de el suyo.

- ¡Esta delicioso! ¿De que és?.

- Es secreto por ahora, algun día de estos te lo confiare a tí.- Dijo riendose.- Si quieres puedo traer de nuevo algun dia de estos.

- Si no es molestia me gustaria bastante.

- A cambio me gustaria que me contestases a algo, si no es molestia.

- Lo que sea.- Le dije cuando comencé a comer el segundo sandwich.

- ¿Por qué se portan todos los de tu clase así contigo?.

En ese momento pare de comer. Tenía que contestarle para que supiera por que tiene que molestarse en protegerme.

- Esto comenzó quando empezé en este instituto hace unos tres años, el profesor que tenia salía con mi madre, por eso me trajeron aquí. Pero tiempo después mi madre le dejo por otro y él quedó bastante destrozado, así que tuvo que vengarse conmigo poniendo a todo la clase en mi contra, pero a mi madre no le importó.- Kori suspiró.- Aquel profesor lo despidieron después de que intentara hacerme daño, y eso puso aun más en contra de mi a la clase, todos querian lo querian...

- Vale, no sigas, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.- Creo que Dick notó que estaba a punto de llorar.

-...B-bueno, gracias por la comida. Me voy, ahora me toca inglés. Hasta luego.

- ¡Kori!.- Me gritó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?.

- ¿Eh?, pues... em, spaguetti con tomate...- Le dije algo confundida.

- Ok, pues mañana no traigas comida, ven a la hora de la comida a la sala de profesores ¿vale?.

- S-sí. vale.

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, rezando para que alguien se lea el fic y comente. El primer capítulo no es tan interesante como quería, pero que se le va hacer, había que explicar algunas cosas, así que espero que los próximos capítulos sean mejores.

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que llegaron a leer hasta aqui xD

Hasta pronto!!!!

Mariaenganxa


	2. El profesor perfecto

¡Capítulo 2 por fin! ¡Y he 10 conseguido reviews(el ultimo de la pesada de mi hermana)!… aunque no me extraña después de lo que tarde (instituto y bla bla bla). Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado, sé que tuve muchas faltas de ortografía en el primer capítulo (algunas de las que me avergüenzo severamente, para pegarme un tiro en serio xD), pero ahora tengo un buen programa que me corrige las faltas ¡pipaaas! Bueno, os dejo con el fic. Posiblemente algunos se habrán dado cuenta de que he cambiado las edades de los dos, lo que pasa es que la edad de Kori no iba a ir bien para lo que necesitaba y le bajé un año, y Dick… pues le he subido un añito porque si xD… Más bla bla bla abajo.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

**Enséñame a querer**

**Cap. 2: El profesor perfecto.**

Domingo por la noche.

Dick estaba en su cocina preparando el almuerzo para el día siguiente.

-Tío, últimamente te llevas mucha comida para el almuerzo, te vas a poner como una foca.

-Cállate Gar, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que toda la comida fuese para mí.

Garfield Logan era el compañero de piso de Dick y amigo desde la infancia. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio, pero siempre decía en broma que se lo iba a teñir de verde. Era un bromista y con un comportamiento un tanto infantil, pero era un gran amigo.

-¡Ajá! Así que estamos hablando de una chica ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien del trabajo? ¿Una profesora? ¡Suéltalo!- Dijo rápidamente Gar sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

-Sí Gar, me has pillado, es Rachel. Salgo con ella a escondidas.

-… ¡Maldito hijo de la grandísima…!.

Antes de que pudiera terminar ese insulto, Dick le metió una manzana en la boca.

-¡Te quieres callar de una vez! Era una broma, las novias de los amigos no se tocan, pero te pones muy pesado con tantas preguntas.

-Entonces para quien es Mr. Graciosillo.- Dijo con un tono malhumorado.

-Mmm… es para una alumna mía.

-Ay lo que ha dicho. ¡Eres un asalta cunas!

-Vuelve a decir una estupidez más y la próxima manzana te la meto por la nariz.

-Vale, vale… y… ¿Porque le haces tú la comida?

-Es una historia que ahora no tengo ganas de contarte.- Dijo Dick seriamente.

-Dick…- Gar lo miro preocupado-… Sí vas a la cárcel por pederasta, no pagaré tu fianza, te lo digo de antemano por si acaso.

Si las miradas matasen Garfield ya estaría descuartizado (?). Y estando en la cocina no sería el mejor sitio para comenzar una pelea, sobre todo viendo el cuchillo que tenía Dick en la mano. Así que, eligió sabiamente irse a su habitación si decir una palabra más.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Dick estaba en la sala de profesores corrigiendo los exámenes de biología que había dado en la hora anterior en la clase de Kori. Estaba algo distraído, le preocupaba el modo en cómo se estaba comportando Kori esa mañana, estaba más triste de lo normal, a veces parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Después de corregir 5 o 6 exámenes más llegó al de Kori. Le sorprendió lo que vio: lo había dejado completamente en blanco (excepto por el nombre). Estaba claro que algo había pasado, Kori era una alumna bastante aplicada y la biología era una de las materias que mejor se le daban. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien movió la silla que había a su lado y se sentó en ella:

-Estas un poco distraído esta mañana ¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo una mujer. Era Rachel Roth, profesora de Historia y novia de Garfield. Su pelo era negro y largo, pero en ese momento lo llevaba recogido en un moño, y tenía la piel muy pálida. Era un mujer muy guapa y seria, cosa que hacia preguntarse a Dick que como era posible que estuviera saliendo con Garfield.

-No tranquila, no es nada de importancia.- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Ayer Gar me dijo por teléfono que estabas algo irritado.

-Eso es culpa suya, estaba muy pesado.

-Eso me lo creo- Dijo sonriendo-… También me pregunto si estaba saliendo contigo.

-…Este está tonto, en serio.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Estaba a punto de terminar la última hora de clase que era de matemáticas.

-Bueno chicos, ya es la hora de irse, para mañana quiero terminados los ejercicios que he mandado.- Dijo Dick con un tono algo cansado.- Anders, quédate un momento, quisiera hablar contigo.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo de la clase dejando solos a Kori y Dick. Él cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de Kori.

-Bueno, ¿De qué quería hablar?

-De dos cosas. La primera es el examen de esta mañana, no has escrito nada ¿No habías estudiado?

-Lo siento mucho- Bajo la mirada avergonzada.- He estado distraída algunos días.

-Eso me lleva a lo segundo ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa?

Kori dudó en contárselo o no, era su profesor pero era la persona en la que más confiaba. Desde que Dick le empezó a traer el almuerzo se habían contado muchas cosas el uno al otro, en ese tiempo se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Así que decidió decírselo.

-Es mi madre, el sábado volvió a casa… Cuando ella esta lo paso muy mal, siempre está enfadada conmigo, muchas veces ni me atrevo a hablarle por miedo a empezar una discusión.

-¿Entonces no quieres ir a tu casa?- Dijo preocupado.

-Sinceramente no, preferiría hacer cualquier cosa para no tener que volver a mi casa ahora. Pero si llego muy tarde a casa la mayoría de veces me pide explicaciones de donde he estado y eso me molesta, jamás se preocupa por mí.

-Yo creo que hoy vas a tener que llegar más tarde a tu casa ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dar clases de refuerzo, para subir la nota de biología.- Dick hizo un gesto pensativo y continuó- Creo que también te voy a dar de matemáticas, porque no se te da muy bien que digamos.- Dijo con una risita.

-¡Hey! Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- Respondió Kori algo molesta- Pero, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, eres genial.- Le mostro una amplia sonrisa.

Dick se sonrojo un poco y le respondió con otra sonrisa. Le encantaba verla sonreír, la hacía aun más bonita de lo que era. Después de un rato de silencio, Kori empezó a hablar.

-Dick, quería agradecerte el hecho de que me hayas preparado la comida todos estos días, por eso… me gustaría prepararte yo algo para mañana, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-No hace falta que te molestes, en serio.

-Pero yo quiero prepararte algo. Por favor, dime ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- Dijo insistente.

-Vale, vale, está bien.- Dick se rindió. Estaba empezando a ver cómo era la verdadera personalidad de Kori y le encantaba- Una de mis comidas favoritas es el pollo frito.

-Pues pollo frito será.

- Bueno, dejémonos de hablar de comida que me está entrando hambre. Abre primero el libro de Biología, comenzaré por donde lo dejamos la última clase…

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Eran poco mas de las 5 cuando Kori llegó a su casa. Entre una cosa y otra al final se quedó dos horas en clase haciendo refuerzo con Dick. Después de eso se fue directamente al supermercado para poder comprar la comida para mañana, estaba muy emocionada.

Pero Toda la alegría se fue en un segundo al entrar por la puerta de su casa. Escuchó como su madre estaba discutiendo con alguien, seguramente por teléfono al no oír al otro individuo. Intento no hacer ruido para que no le escuchara, en esos momentos era mejor no hablarle, así que se fue a la cocina a poner lo que compro en la nevera y se dirigió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada esperando a que cesaran los gritos.

-Por favor para, por favor…- empezó a susurrar.

Poco después hubo un completo silencio en su casa y la puerta de su habitación se abrió apareciendo su madre. Era una mujer alta de pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

-Kori, me temo que me quedare en casa un tiempo, ya te avisaré cuando encuentre otro sitio. Ahora tengo que irme, seguramente vuelva mañana.- Dijo sin apenas mirarla y se fue.

Normalmente su madre cuando volvía a casa solía estar un día o dos, tres como máximo, y luego desaparecía durante semanas. Si para Kori ya era duro estar con ella dos días, se desespero al pensar que podría quedarse más de una semana. Le alegro el hecho de que de que iba a quedarse con Dick después de las clases.

Al pensar en él se acordó que tenía que hacerle la comida, por lo que fue a la cocina y saco todo lo que había comprado.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Kori estaba muy nerviosa, el pollo frito era fácil de preparar pero para ella fue casi imposible conseguirlo. No era muy buena cocinera, en realidad era bastante mala en la cocina pero consiguió algo de práctica en el tiempo que permaneció sola. Y ahora su profesor estaba a punto de probar una de sus comidas.

-Y… ¿Qué tal esta? ¿Esta bueno, aceptable o es una basura?

-Esta bueno, tranquila ¿Por qué tanto miedo?

-Mmm… la cocina no es mi punto fuerte.-Dijo todavía algo nerviosa.

-Te agradezco mucho este detalle, pero viendo lo que te cuesta, te seguiré trayendo la comida.

Kori estaba tan emocionada que lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue abrazarle. Dick se quedó de piedra y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Ya no se qué otra cosa puedo hacer para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

-K-Kori…- Dijo sonrojado- Lo primero creo que sería dándome un poco de aire.

-Lo siento, me he emocionado.- Dijo sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

-Tranquila, no importa. Bueno… entonces ¿Esta tarde te quedas también, verdad?

-Sí, ¿Podríamos pasar más tiempo con matemáticas? El examen es el lunes que viene y todavía no aprendido a hacer la mitad de las operaciones.

- Tranquila, en esta semana hay tiempo para que te lo aprendas. Por cierto, este viernes no te puedo dar clases, me tengo que ir a un sitio.

-No importa, hasta el jueves hay tiempo de sobra para aprendérmelo.- Dijo Kori con una amplia sonrisa.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Jueves por la tarde…

-No hay tiempo.- Dijo Kori casi llorando.- Son las cuatro y media y todavía no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas ¿Enserio que mañana no puedes quedarte?

-No, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, de verdad que lo siento.- Después de pensar un rato, a Dick se le ocurrió algo.- El sábado por la tarde no tengo nada que hacer, podrías venir a mi casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿A tu casa? No, mejor no, siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu tiempo.

-No, nada de eso, a mí no me importa ayudarte.- Dick cogió el cuaderno de Kori, arranco una hoja y comenzó a escribir algo.- Mira, esta es mi dirección y mi móvil por si necesitas cualquier cosa ¿Te parece bien el sábado a las 5?

-Sí, perfecto. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

Dick se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos el sábado. Adiós.

- Hasta esta sábado entonces.- Susurró Kori cuando él salió por la puerta.

¡¡¡Y listooo!!! ¡Viva!.

Este capítulo fue un infierno, lo comencé no sé cuantas veces y nunca me gustaba, para mí ha sido como un agujero negro, se tragaba todas mis ideas. Así que ahora espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.

Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado mi fic, esto va por vosotros.

Hasta la próxima.

Mariaenganxa


End file.
